


The Mark of The Runes

by Minapark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Fantasy, Matter of Life and Death, Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minapark/pseuds/Minapark
Summary: Sleep sleep sleepDon't lie too close to the edge of the bedOr little grey wolf will comeAnd grab you by the flank,Drag you into the woodsUnderneath the willow root.Will you be save or will you not?





	The Mark of The Runes

~~**The** **Eastwood High, one of the most prestigious school, ruled by the** ** _Empire_** **.**~~

Her wavy hazel hair waved through the wind that gushes around her as she ran through the corridor, knees bleeding, blood running down her right shoulder that she's desperately clutching to, trying to stay alive.

_Sleep sleep sleep_

**Clank**

_Don't lie too close to the edge of the bed_

**Clank**

_Or little grey wolf will come_

**Clank**

_And grab you by the flank,_

**Clank**

_Drag you into the woods_

**Clank**

_Underneath the willow root._

She ran and ran not knowing where she was heading until she was faced with a hill. She knew this was the end. That lullaby will be the last thing she will ever hear. She failed.

**_Tell me._ **

**_While your head is being chopped off, will you still be able to hear your own blood gushing?_ **

............................................................................................................................................................

Ambition is a scary thing. One might say it is what it takes to fuel your dream and make it happen, and another might say that having them will be the end for you. But for her, she knew it was both. The way she knew about it wasn't pretty too.

"Welcome to the Eastwood High, we suppose all of you who present here are those with pride, reputation, intelligence and skill to hold up. Here, we will create a new empire with those who will get chosen from the run in the end of semester. The empire which everybody look up to, honor, and bow down to. Those in the empire will be able to handle the whole nation until the next ones got chosen. As you know, there will be no guarantee that one of you will be chosen, only those with the ability and skill will be able to succeed. So prepare what will be needed throughout the semester and we hope to see one of you coming out as the winner"

Cheers were heard in the auditorium as the headmaster bow down and went down the stairs. Angel, the black haired girl, was staring at the headmaster until she can't quite see her within the crowd anymore. She then continues to survey the crowd, the place, the atmosphere drinking it all and relaxes when she deemed it was safe enough.

"And what's bothering you my dear friend?"

"Don't you think it's strange that no one has entered the empire since 5 years ago Jane?"

They were walking out to the cafetaria as she voiced out her thoughts to her ash brown haired friend. Maybe she was being paranoid but that came out naturally if you were raised in the woods.

"Now, fear not The Great Mirajane will be here to protect you your highness, your life is safe as long as I'm still breathing."

"And this is why I worry more. I need to take care of you too when you decided to trip over nothing again."

"Hey! It was one time and I was a _five-year-old_ who's never been to the woods!"

"Says much about who'll be guarding who"

"And maybe if you stop being stuck in the past, you'll see who'll fit to be your partner in the run, like maybe _Nathan Chase"_

"I swear to the goddess. Would you please stop bringing him up? It's not like we can choose who to be with in the run."

"It's just so cute to see you guys together, you guys seem to click like a puzzle piece."

"That's because we practically grew up together. He got protective to me ever since we were in diapers. You _know_ that."

_Oh how much she will miss these days, where everything was in place, where everyone was still breathing._


End file.
